Nalu Fanfiction Contest Drabbles
by solangeloshipper908
Summary: A couple of cute one shots made for a fanfiction contest. They should be updated weekly.
1. When You Dye A T-Shirt

Lucy woke up feeling extremely relaxed, though she had no idea why. When she stood up, she felt a terrible ache in her abdomen. She walked into the bathroom, started a bath, and stripped down. She stepped into the bath and let the warm bath water surround her sore body. As she sat there she thought about yesterday:

/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-

It all started with her waking up to find Natsu in her bed once again. By now she didn't care and just got to doing her normal morning routine. Today was the annual color festival and she was hoping to attend. Even though she had attended last year, she felt as though she need to attend as many festivals as possible because of the seven years she had missed.

After she finished her routine, she woke up Natsu and noticed that his scarf was gone. "Oi, Natsu." She shook him awake and pointed to her neck. "What, Luce?" He said with a groggy voice. "Your scarf. " she said. He looked down and screamed. "LUCY HELP. MY SCARF IS GONE!" "I know. That's what I was pointing out." She said before pulling the covers off him. She blushed furiously and sweat dropped. "Uhm, Natsu?" "Mhm?" He answered, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "One, your scarf is not on the bed. Thought I'd check. Two, wheRE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" "Nani?" He looked down to see his completely bare body lying on her bed. "Oh yeah! I got hot last night so I took off my clothes. I then got cold and decided to just get under the covers." He gave that adorably, dorky grin of his and she sighed, " Natsu, you can't DO THAT IN SOMEONE ELSES BED! Do it in your own. I don't care. But don't trespass and then sleep in MY bed naked! Anyways," she went to a small drawer, at the end of her bed, and opened it. Inside was filled with Natsu's most recent "fashion" choice, bottles of his shampoo and body wash, and his deodorant and cologne. And something that wasn't usually there, his scarf "Here, Natsu."she said handing the scarf to him. "Go take a bath real fast I'll prepare breakfast. Where's Happy?" "He didn't come last night. He mentioned something about going to the store to buy Carla a dress and ingredients to make something. Probably fish. I don't know." Natsu said, grabbing the scarf, standing, and, once again revealing every part of his body. 'He's toned. Everywhere. ' her mind said, making her blush a deep crimson before she ran into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Natsu! Do you want me to make us bentos for the Color Festival?" She yelled through the apartment. "Yeah! Your cooking's the best, Luce! Can we go out and buy shirts to dye the same? I've always wanted matching shirts! I thought we would look adorable!" He yelled back. She blushed at the thought of matching Natsu and his use of the word adorable. "S-Sure." She said, slightly stuttering because of the embarrassment she felt. "Cool!" She could hear his foot steps running to the bath and him splashing into the tub.

In about half an hour, she had cooked their breakfast and Natsu had just gotten out of the bathroom. Expecting him to be fully clothed, she turned to greet him, only to once again sweat drop. "What the hell, Natsu?! Why are you using my favorite towel?! You have your own!" "But this one smells of Lucy! So I use it!" He gave that stupid grin of his again before sitting down to start eating. "One more question" "Hai?" "WherE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" "Oh. I figured you would get mad at me if I accidentally got them dirty, so I figured 'Can't get 'em dirty if I ain't wearin' 'em!" "Whatever. Just hurry up, so we can go get the shirts." They quickly finished, and waited for Natsu to get dressed, before they headed out.

They got to the store, got the shirts, and were headed to the festival when something caught Natsu's eye. "LOOK LUCE! Rainbow Sakura Trees!" She though back to the time he had floated one down a river, so that she could see it, even though she was sick. "Yeah." She said quietly, blushing slightly. "Let's get these dyed real quick and then climb one!" "Ehh...Natsu..." "COME ON LUCE!" He said, pulling her towards a vendor. They waited in line for about an hour, but they finally made it. Natsu took off his scarf and set it down along with his shirt he was about to dye. He grabbed the shirt, a couple of ties, scissors, cardboard, and a bottles of yellow, brown, and pink dye. He cut out the guild mark shape and put it under neath the shirt a little above the bottom left hand corner of the shirt. He then, carefully, created the shape out of the pink dye and let it set for a moment. He then tied two little orbs in the center about an inch and a half apart from each other. He then covered them in brown. Next, he tied little balls in an arc about two inches above the brown orbs and about an inch on either side of them and extending three inches downwards. Extending from the top left of the arc, a small curving line about two inches long came out. He then dyed these parts yellow. "I'm done Luce!" He said. Hopefully, it would turn out how he wished it would. He put his scarf on and carried the shirt, which had been put in a tied dress cover bag and was hanging from a hook. Lucy quickly finished hers, it being a combination of yellow and pink. 'Crap! What was I thinking! Isn't it a bit creepy to have a combination of My and Natsu's hair colors? What if he got creeped out by that?!' She worried to herself hurrying and getting it put in a bag and catching up with Natsu. "Time to climb the tree!" He exclaimed. "Okay, okay!" She laughed as he dragged her along. They reached the tree and Natsu set down the shirt. "Um, Natsu? This tree's truck is rather tall and I'm not one to climb. How am I supposed to get up?" He was about to speak when Happy and Carla walked by. "OI, HAPPY! Pick Luce up and put her on this branch!" Natsu yelled down at the blue Exceed. "AYE,SIR!" He said as he picked her up and flew up to the branch. He flew a little higher and dropped her before rushing back down to Carla. Lucy fell directly on her crotch making it ache. "OWWW! Happy!" She said angrily and pressing her hands against the branch. CRACK! "Um Natsu? How stable is this branch?" "I don't know. From the sound of it, not very. " he said, standing and bouncing on the branch. "NATSU! SIT DOWN OR WE ARE GONNA FALL!" She yelled loud enough not to hear the final crack that led to their crash onto the ground and the crash of their lips. Lucy was thinking that he would get up and wipe off his lips with disgust, but that never happened. Instead, he kissed with more passion, closing his eyes in the process. She leaned in reciprocating the pressure and passion. For the next couple of moments, they just sat there kissing each other before they both stopped for air. "Natsu..." She said, breathless. "Lucy..." He said, slightly mocking her. "Hey!" He just giggled before getting up and lifting her up as well. "Come on Luce. It's getting late." They then picked up their shirts and walked back to her apartment.

/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-/)_-

'So that's why my crotch hurts! DAMN CAT!' She was brought back to the present with the sound of the bathroom door closing. She looked up and saw Natsu standing there, once again bare naked. "NATSU!" "Hey Luce. Mind if I join?" He said, walking forward and starting to get in. "YES! Leave!" ""But we're dating now!" "Yes we are. But you can't get in the bath with me yet!" "But..." "NO!"

A couple hours later:

Natsu and Lucy had just finished lunch, and decided to wring out their shirts. Natsu ran to one of her desk drawers and pulled out a black Sharpie. He then went and wrung out the shirt and hanging it to dry in a place she wouldn't see it. They spent they day doing random things before they checked the shirts and decided they were dry enough wear. Natsu grabbed the Sharpie and quickly drew in the outline. He then picked it up and went out to Lucy. "Natsu? Doesn't this look a little big on me?" "Yup! That's because I switched out shirts! The one made is for you!" She quickly took off the shirt, revealing the undershirt beneath, and handed it to Natsu. Lucy looked at the shirt handed to her. It was awful. "Natsu? What is this?" "It's the shirt I made. It didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. It was supposed to be you when u first got your guild mark. I'm sorry it didn't turn out right." He said looking genuinely sorry. "It's okay Natsu. " she put it on. " I'll wear it with you any day!" She said smiling. He put on his newly made shirt and grabbed Lucy's hand. He kissed her on the cheek before they walked out of her apartment towards the guild hall.


	2. When You Fall Asleep

Natsu and Lucy had just gotten back from a mission when Lucy sat down, exhausted. "Natsuuuuu why'd we have to go on such a hard mission? I'm exhausted!" She whined, stretching out across the entire counter. "Because we now have enough money for you to pay two months of rent and Happy and I to eat as much food as we want! I mean the reward was 100,000 jewel!" "Natsu, that's only enough for me to pay rent once and you and happy to have 30,000 jewel. " "Whatever. It was fun though wasn't it?" "Yeah. I mean, anytime with you is fun. " she said, slightly blushing and averting her eyes. "Hehe" he laughed, giving his most adorable smile. "Now, Natsu, can I go home?" "Of course not,Luce! Happy and I are gonna throw you a party an..." Lucy slowly fell to sleep as Natsu continued to talk.

(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz

"...d stay at your house tonig..." Natsu's thoughts drifted away as he watched Lucy sleep so peacefully. His thoughts were interrupted by Mira,"I'm sure she would appreciate it if you carried her home, Natsu." "Really?!" "Positive." With this, Natsu picked up her sleeping body and threw her over his back. "Oi, Happy! I'm gonna take Lucy back home. Don't be out too late, 'kay?" "Aye,sir!" Natsu lifted Lucy a little better, gripping under her knees, and walked out of the guild. As he walked , he could her scent and here her light , hot breath against his neck. He finally reached her apartment and decided to go through the front foo thinking it would be a smoother ride. Once inside, he laid her in bed before thinking that she needed to wear pajamas since she was sleeping. He went to her dresser and opened the top drawer, seeing the contents and blushing. "Not in there..." He said as he slowly shut the underwear drawer. 'Maybe this one?' He thought as he opened the second drawer. In here were all her tops, including pajamas. He looked at the choices and decided on a frilly, pink, slightly see through tank top. 'Next, bottoms!' He thought. He opened the next draw and found her bottoms, mostly consisting of miniskirts and shorts. He spotted the area with pajama bottoms and, once again, looked through them. There wasn't a pair that matched the top so he settled for a pair of ocean blue shorts. 'She always looks good in blue and in pink, so she'll look perfect in both at once!' Said his terribly-fashionably-incorrect mind. He set them on her bed-side table and lifted her torso up. He laid her against the wall and looked around for a zipper or button. Not finding one, pulled off her top and replaced it with the pajama top,which ended up a lot more see through on her body. He then tried to pull off her skirt while she's as sitting. This ultimately failed so he moved her body to the end of the bed and pulled it off. He then attempted putting on the shorts and, once again, failing. "SCREW THIS!" He shouted after about the third try. He through the shorts on the ground and sat on her bed. After a moment or so, he realized she was still laying in a very uncomfortable-looking position with half her body sprawled out on the bed and the other, not-so-clothed, half dangling off the side of the bed onto the floor. 'Maybe I should move her...' He thought, standing up and stretching. He started by tossing her blanket off the bed,lifting her legs, and dragging. He moved her legs onto the bed and positioned her to sleep on her back, arms lying across her stomach princess-style. After moving her, he collapsed beside her in the bed. "You sure are a pain when you're sleeping." He grumbled before letting out a big yawn. He turned on his side and watched her body move up and down with light breathing. His eyes slowly closed as he listened to the sound of her breath.

(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz(-.-)zzz

Happy flew into Lucy's apartment to see Natsu cuddling Lucy in his sleep. "He liiiiiiiiiiikes her!" He giggled. He flew over to them and laid down between them on the pillow. Natsu moved and cuddled Happy as well before happily sighing in his sleep.


End file.
